


caged bird

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [69]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Idol AU, businessman rocky, kind of angst but i don't think so?, main socky, secretary sanha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: In which Rocky felt trapped by the persona he came to be, and as he grew older and lost who he was, he meets Sanha, and suddenly his world finally unlocked and set him free.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a routine. One that Rocky had done too many times to count. Over the years, it only changed a tiny bit, as he moved on from middle school, high school, to university until finally to being an adult with a job. 

Wake up, eat, work, go home, sleep.  _ Repeat _ . A whole cycle that he probably never broke. He wondered if that was why he didn’t have friends.

Rocky looked at himself in the mirror. The lights in the bathroom too bright against the too white walls. His face didn’t hold any emotion, even when he tried to smile; he still looked the same. Still Rocky.  _ Was that how he always looked like? _ So soulless. Empty. There was a time when he used to be able to brighten the whole room, but that was the thing.  _ Was _ . In the past.

Rocky shook his head, turning the lights off, before heading out his master ensuite. He walked through his master bedroom, out towards his empty living room then his front door. He looked around once more, noting if there was something amiss, before he then left his too big home. Work was calling and as much as he’d like to stay and not do his job. He has to.

As he parked his Porsche in his designated spot, as usual he walked into the building, face blank as men and women alike bowed their respects as he passed. As soon as he was in his private elevator, he counted the seconds it took for him to arrive on the 11th floor, before he was greeted by his old secretary giving him a motherly smile. Like clockwork, he nodded with a twist of his lips he called a smile but others would see as a grimace, and entered his huge office and got to work.

Rocky ran a business corporation that he had inherited from his father when the old man died. His business was successful locally and abroad – dabbled in almost every single thing from technology to textile. As the only heir, it was no surprise he took over as soon as he was able and had made the business flourish to its multi-billion empire it was today. He had practically breathed and lived as a businessman as soon as he knew how to read and write; his father’s own way of showing he cared, the only way his father ever showed any hint of claiming his own son. 

For most of his life, Rocky had grown with one goal in mind; a goal he didn’t even make. It was a destiny that was written even before he was born, and he was sure if he had siblings, it’d be the same. He didn’t have the luxury to have his own dreams, because he was Rocky, son of Park Min Yung, top billionaire business mogul of Seoul.

He wasn’t Park Minhyuk, only son of of Park Min Yung and Lee Inna, who loved to cook, dance and sing. Park Minhyuk was gone and in his stead stood Rocky. Until his dying breath.

  
  


“Mr. Park?” His head snapped up from the documents he was reviewing for an acquisition and he looked to see his secretary – who has been there ever since his father was still alive – smiling at him. He waved her in and gestured for her to sit down, then he turned his full attention to her.

“Yes, Mrs. Kim? How can I help?” As much as he tried to put any emotion in his voice, his tone still fell flat, but Mrs. Kim, Ingrid, was used to this since he was a teen who would be tagged along by his father in business dealings. A sight that had been sad and prideful for anyone to see. “Is there anything wrong?”

Ingrid waved her hands, though Rocky noticed how slow it was, and he found himself staring with concern, as much as his face portrayed it but it came out more like a frown. “Rocky…” This time, Rocky  _ did _ frown. Whatever she was about to say was anything but good. “I’m getting old, and as much as I would love to continue working for you, I’m not getting any younger. I’ve already delayed my retirement because I care for you deeply. But, I think it’s time for me to step down and enjoy my time.”

Rocky looked down, gaze on his hands. He understood of course, and as much as he would want for her to stay, she had done so much for him already and letting her go just made sense. He would miss her, she was like family to him, more so than his real one. He sighed and looked up. He nodded at her. “Of course, I understand completely. I’ll make sure you will have a great retirement pension, and if you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to come to me.” Rocky paused, pondering his next words, unusual but felt right to say at the moment. “You’ve always been there for me, putting up with me. I’ll miss you.” It was awkward but the smile Ingrid gave him assured him that she was glad.

Ingrid reach out and patted his clasped hands on the table. “Don’t worry, I already have the person to replace me.” Rocky tilted his head in confusion. “He’s a friend of my grandson. He’ll be able to handle things like I did so you don’t need to worry. He’s going to be perfect for you.”

Rocky only nodded before Ingrid left. If Rocky had looked after her, he would have seen a mischievous smirk on the old lady’s face. Then he would have known, what she said had a different meaning to what he understood.


	2. Chapter 2

Rocky stared at the ceiling. White, bright, clean. Then he frowned. 

It’s been a week since Ingrid asked him for her retirement, a week of preparations and cleaning up – on her part – what needs to be done for her replacement the following monday, which was tomorrow. 

Rocky didn’t really bother to ask who exactly would be his new secretary, trusting Ingrid to fit him well with someone who wouldn’t bother him and would do their job. Before, he used to have two secretaries, Ingrid being one of them and another to divide the load – he wasn’t as heartless as people assumed – but they never last long. He questioned whether it was because of him that they left in tears, when all he did was berate them for a job they were  _ supposed _ to do but they can’t even do a simple organization of his schedules. After the tenth one in a month, Rocky had raised the white flag and just had Ingrid do everything, it worked out way better – for the old woman as well. 

So safe to say, Rocky was curious on who would he’d place his entire trust, a whole new feeling that he hadn’t had in a while. It was a glitch in his routine – one he was used to by now – and a change certainly was making him feel off of sorts. But he trusted the old woman, so he assumes she would know what’s best for him. He just hoped that person would just do their work and keep to themselves, something he’d be super fine with. As much as he worked with Ingrid, the other reason why he liked her so much aside from the fact she was basically a parental figure who he had grown up by, she didn’t bother to stick her nose in his business and respected how aloof and how much of a loner he really was. He saw how she struggled not to do that, and he appreciated how she ultimately let him be, and just worked on her own responsibilities.

When Rocky’s father died, he might as well lost his mother as well. They haven’t been in touch since he came into his position and the only reason he knew she was alive was because she’d be splashed out in the media, for another charity of some sorts that she participated in. He had a fair share of family scandals earlier on because of the fact that he was rarely seen with his only living relative, but like everything else it died down until it just became the norm. Nobody questioned it anymore.

Rocky sighed, and turned on his side, staring at the clock that glared at him with bold red numbers.  _ 2:29AM _ . It was the same as always, the insomnia hitting him as usual. He was lucky to get at least four, five hours most nights; in any case, just like those suffering from the disorder, sleep rarely came knocking.

But it wasn’t just the insomnia keeping him awake, the unusual jitters that one may associate with nervousness settled deep in his stomach. He never in his entire life felt this way before, not even when he found out he would be taking over a multibillion dollar company with thousands and thousands of employees to take care of. As much as he tried to deny it, he was anxious and, dare he say it, excited to see the person who’d enter his life.

As he tried to settle himself to sleep, he couldn’t help but think of what the person would be like, and as he finally succumbed to a fitful sleep, he dreamt of a beautiful pair of eyes greeting him with a twinkle in their eyes.

For the first time, Rocky slept with a smile on his face.

–

As soon as he arrived, Rocky was again greeted by the usual respectful bows and scurry of feet as people tried to avoid him and run to their own jobs, in fear of getting fired on the spot for breathing wrong. A rumour that was laughable.

His feet stepped outside his elevator, his gaze going directly to Ingrid’s desk finding her already standing and smiling at him. It was her last day, and would just be showing the new secretary the works and she had assured Rocky that the person only needed one day with her. He only raised a brow and nodded curtly. 

“Hello, Rocky.” Ingrid greeted warmly as he passed by her.

“Hi, follow me.” They entered his office, and he went to a closet and took off his suit jacket, before going and sitting at his desk, where Ingrid has already sat down in front of.

Ingrid had a glint in her eye as she smiled –  _ smirked _ – at him, making Rocky raise a brow in interest. “He’ll be with us in a few minutes. He wanted to be familiar with the other departmental secretaries since he’d be the boss now that I’ll be gone.”

Rocky only hummed. He forgot the hierarchy that went on with secretaries too. What he understood was that because Ingrid was the CEO’s secretary, she’d be in charge of every other secretary there are, which was a lot, but Rocky never really paid attention to that. Just then, he realized. “ _ He _ ?”

Ingid nodded. “I know you probably expected a woman, but trust me. He’s way better than any other secretaries you had in the past.” Rocky nodded again, then turned his attention to the new paper works on his table, with handwriting he didn’t recognize jotting down notes on post-its with details and summaries.  _ Huh.  _ He was already impressed. “Besides I know you’re not into women anyway.” It was whispered quietly and smugly but Rocky didn’t hear, too immersed with the papers in his hands.

Ingrid sat quietly as they waited while Rocky got a head start on his work. It was only a couple of minutes when there was a knock on the door, both of their heads snapping up just i time for the door to open and a tall figure came in.

“A _child?”_

The figure paused by the door as he and Ingrid stared at Rocky who blurted the words out. 

Rocky was astounded, the person in front of him, who he assumed would be his brand new secretary looked nothing like he expected. He knew Ingrid would hire someone young, with the description of the person being her grandson’s friend and her grandson was only a few years older than Rocky himself. He didn’t expect a giant  _ baby _ to be responsible of his ongoing work and responsibilities. 

The kid was taller than him, had a smile-pout as default and just exude an overall baby aura. 

The figure pouted at him, and Rocky felt something inside of him move. “I am not a child, excuse you. I’m only a year younger than you. A  _ year _ .” He stressed, striding in the rest of the way and flopped down on the seat beside Ingrid. “Halmeoni, did you not tell him how old I was?”

Ingrid laughed heartily at the two. She didn’t offer a reply, instead patted the newcomer’s head, and reached over and patted Rocky’s hand on the desk. “I’ll leave you two to get to know each other. I have a spa appointment.” She turned and left the room, hollering one last time, “My retirement does start today, you know. Annyeong!”

The two remaining people blinked as the door slammed shut, leaving them in silence. Then, Rocky saw the other turn back his attention to him, eyeing him for a second before grinning widely.

Just then, Rocky noted how similar his smile was to the one in his dreams. If it was a good thing or a bad thing – he offered a small nod and watch Sanha beam wider – he’ll soon find out. 

“Hello, I’m Yoon Sanha, you’re secretary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you find their first meeting? I'm giddy, Rocky doesn't know what's coming for him lol


	3. Chapter 3

It was weird at first. The sight of Sanha greeting him as soon as he set foot on his floor. The first thing the younger does was always to smile at him so widely then greet him. The outrageous thing was that the younger didn’t call him ‘Mr. Park”, instead just calling him by his name and lately ‘ _ hyung’  _ was added to it. It made Rocky’s head spin with confusion and he was plain astounded at how familiar the other had become to him. He himself was the same, giving nods and tense smiles like he did with everyone else, but that didn’t faze Sanha, in fact the idiot just smiled at him brigther. It was unnerving, but also refreshing.

Rocky was so used to everyone scurrying away as soon as they were done with what they were there to meet him for, in fear of pissing him off.

But Sanha was different.

Even his other employees – catching them on the act – were shocked to say the least when Rocky was doing his rounds with Sanha walking beside him talking to him like they were the best of friends. If he were someone else, he’d laugh at their reaction but he was Rocky so he didn’t let it be known he was amused. 

“I’ve cancelled the 3:30 meeting with the developers and rescheduled them for tomorrow. I’ve also told the building manager to speed up on the process of designing that new mall, they’ve hustled their architects now. Do you want me to check out the new building for TEchNo Comp? I’ll be able to write down some notes and updates for you while you’re meeting the new general manager in an hour.” Rocky stared as Sanha spoke with his head down on his iPad, fingers tapping away across the screen in rapid speed. “I could also–”

“Sanha.” Rocky interrupted, making Sanha jerk his head up, surprise evident on his face. After all, it was the first time in a month since Rocky ever interjected while he was giving his reports.

“Yes? Is anything wrong?” Sanha frowned in concern. Rocky continued stayed silent, and by Sanha’s worried looks, he knew he was probably freaking his secretary out. “Did you want me to change something? I can go do that right now. Or is there soemthing I missed out on I can–”

“Sanha.” Again, Rocky interrupted him and the younger shut his mouth in a thin line, forehead creasing in rising worry. If Rocky was any other person, like a normal human being, he would speak and say everything was fine and to not worry about anything. But he was who he was and he continued to stay quiet, and he could tell the silence was frightening Sanha to a point of concern. He saw the younger tapping his fingers in restlessness, and he knew he should probably speak up now, but he didn’t really know how to say it. He leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply. “Cancel everything for today, rearrange them all for tomorrow.”

Sanha stared at him, blinking in astonishment for a minute or two, before nodding his head slowly then tapped on his iPad, doing just so. 

“Sanha.” It was the third time he spoke his name, each time feeling weirder than the last, but he guessed he really needed to say it now. “Come with me, we’re going somewhere.” With that, he rose and grabbed his suit jacket, heading towards the door. He could hear Sanha scrambling up to catch up to him as he neared his private elevator.

They didn’t speak on the way down towards the garage, something unusual for both of them. Not that Rocky often talked, but Sanha would usually be the one to fill in the silence that Rocky could never fill in. Now, Sanha was as silent as a mouse. With his key fob, he unlocked his Porsche and gestured for Sanha to get in, and once they were buckled up, they were off, car gliding across the road towards the unknown.

––

“W-what are we doing here?”

Rocky looked at Sanha’s look of confusion, the younger’s gaze towards a familiar building. The building itself was large, just two-stories high but had a wide front. From the window, anyone could look inside and see the many people going in and out, sweating like they had just ran a marathon. It made sense since it was a high-end gym where anyone who had memberships can access. The sign was bold and anyone could point out the script of writing that said “ArmBuild”.

“Hyung, why are we at Bin’s gym? Are we working out?” Sanha asked again, looking down at himself as he gazed at their suits. Rocky ignored the query, instead getting out of the car, Sanha scrambling to follow him inside the building.

Rocky knew he was confusing the younger man, but when he found out about Bin’s problem and his solution, he didn’t really know how to tell the younger, with him being close friends – almost family – with the older man. 

Bin, or Moon Bin, was someone he met through Sanha. They were having a lunch meeting, and had bumped into the older man as Sanha squealed and launched himself at Bin in the middle of the street screeching out a  _ ‘Hyung!’ _ Sanha then introduced him to Bin and they chatted for a few minutes, departing with Rocky giving his business card like he would anyone else like the businessman that he was. What surprised him was the call a few weeks later which led him to that moment, leading Sanha in the gym as they met Bin who was waiting for them.

Bin smiled sheepishly at Sanha, and took hold of Rocky’s hand in a firm handshake in greeting. “This way, please.” He led them both into a small hallway leading to what Rocky assumed was his office.

Rocky followed quietly, and he could tell by the small mutterings from Sanha that he was more than confused and just a little annoyed.

“Sorry for the short notice, but this was the only day I have time, which I’m sure you have better things to do, but really thank you Rocky for coming here.” Bin offered as they all sat in his office, Rocky and Sanha sitting in front of his desk.

Rocky only nodded, as Sanha looked thoroughly confused. “Uh, why are we here?”

Bin glanced at Rocky in surprise to which the businessman didn’t return, just sat as stoic as ever. “Oh, I thought you already knew?”

Sanha scowled, “I wouldn’t be asking you hyung, if I did now did I?”

Bin glared at him playfully. “Ya, manners or I will smack you.”

Sanha stuck out his tongue in response, before remembering that Rocky was there, and he straightened up. “Really, but what are we doing here? Hyung?” The last part was addressed to Rocky.

Rocky ignored him in favor of speaking to Bin. “I’ve thought about it, and this is something I haven’t dipped my toes in yet.” Bin looked defeated, before Rocky continued. “That doesn’t mean that I am unwilling. In fact, if you come to my office, we can have a proper negotiation. Just contact Sanha and set an appointment, and it will be ready.” As soon as he finished, Bin looked ready to jump up and down in joy and hug the life out of him. His face however didn’t show any changes, and must be why Bin didn’t come at him for a celebratory hug. Instead, offering a handshake. Beside him Sanha looked even more confused but was calm enough to smile at Bin as the older clearly was happy about the situation.

Rocky spoke a few more things that were needed to settle with in terms of their next meet up for negotiations with Sanha automatically typing everything in his iPad and taking notes and making the necessary schedule changes to the calendar. After that, they were seen out by Bin, who was hugged goodbye by Sanha and a firm handshake from Rocky. Then, they were back in Rocky’s car.

“You know, you could have just told me. It’s fairly easy to say,  _ ‘Oh right, Sanha, we’re meeting your friend because he wants me to invest.’ _ Hyung, how hard is that to say? You had me worried for nothing.” 

Rocky didn’t even spare him a glance or a reply, and he knew the younger was sulking by the following huff he let out when he realized he would not be getting any words out of Rocky any time soon. Rocky had finished his quota of words for the day, and instead of arguing any further, Sanha just slumped with his iPad as Rocky drove them back to the office.

When they got back, Rocky and Sanha immediately went back to the top floor, the older locking himself in his office for the rest of the afternoon. Alone, Rocky turned his chair to face the window, and sighed. 

Honestly, Rocky could have gone alone to meet Bin, or had Bin come to the office. He certainly didn’t need Sanha there for such a small matter, and he certainly didn’t even need to invest in the man’s business. He told himself it was just the businessman in him that wanted to explore new niches even though he knew a small business like Bin’s – although it was successful and found all over the city – was nothing compared to the usual business he invests in. He told himself it certainly wasn’t because Bin was Sanha’s friend.

Rocky frowned at his reflection, overlooking the skyline of Seoul. Staring back at him was a man, face withdrawn of any emotion, but this time in his eyes was a look of confusion and wonder. What has gotten into him and why.


	4. Chapter 4

Sweat dripped down from the top of the spine to the bottom. Muscles clenched in exertion, soft groans echoed in the room. Arms flexed with effort, straining against the movement. 

_ One. Two. Three. _

Rocky dropped down on the floor, just finishing the rest of his chin-ups on the pull up bar in his home gym. He swayed his arms to get rid of the strain, breathing raggedly. His reflection flashed at him from all sides, as the room encased him with it’s mirrored walls. His glistening body from the heavy work out he put himself in stared back at him, his six – no,  _ eight  _ – pack glaring at him as he took a towel to pat himself dry. He growled at his reflection, before exiting the room in frustration. 

Rocky had spent the first half of his weekend trying to get work done, but different thoughts assaulted him as everything reminded him of one person. When that didn’t help, he took his vexation on working out in his gym, the only thing he ever did aside from going to work. He probably had an unhealthy obsession with going to the gym, and he told himself it was the reason why he agreed to invest in Bin’s business. He also had a gym at his office, hidden through a panel beside his closet, and a full ensuite bathroom to go along with. When his father died, he managed to renovate the office to also include a bedroom; might as well since he mostly spent his nights at the office and too arsed to go home to just change and come back.

He took a quick shower, cooling down his hot head, before changing into a pair of skinny jeans and a loose button down shirt, tucking it in and finishing it off with a belt. His usual casual attire when not wearing suits. Rocky then ampled over to his home office, settling for another day of work, even on weekends. He rarely ever had a day to himself, otherwise he would stew in his head and that was never a good thing.

When he had inherited the company, he was barely an adult. At seventeen, when a huge multi-billion company was thrown at him. Of course, legally he couldn’t take over officially, but no one batted an eyelash when he sat as the CEO because it was technically under his name already. Ever since then, his life had taken a turn; for better or for worse, he hadn’t decided yet.

His phone pinged, signalling an email. When he glanced at it, it was from Sanha and he frowned. Emails on weekends could only mean one thing, a problem has surfaced.

> _ To: Rocky Park  _
> 
> _ Subject: TEchNo Comp: Building Structure (URGENT) _
> 
> _ Good day, _
> 
> _ I have done the needed inspections, but as I arrived on site, the building manager had told me some bad news. We have to do some rewiring and restructuring as there had been mistakes done during construction, and the layout design did not fit well with the finished model. I have attached the much needed change, and have contacted for emergency meeting with the architect and design team to meet today to solve this problem.  _
> 
> _ I would not have tagged this as urgent if we didn’t need you to come in today for approvals so we can do the much needed change later this evening to get a headstart. _
> 
> _ Sanha _
> 
> _ P.S. Hyung, they are so dumb, and I know we have been pushing for the opening date so I forced them all to come today, or else they will be fired (I know threatening is not good, but I got nothing else) _

Lips curled into an amused smirk as he read the last line. Of course, Sanha was always professional with his emails especially about work, but the kid just couldn’t help himself sometimes and would be his normal self at the very end with his own post scriptum. The first time it happened, his brows frowned at the unprofessional way, but over time in the past month, he had grown accustomed to it, enough so that he often found himself looking forward to Sanha’s afterthoughts of the matter. Having another person’s perspective definitely helped, especially if it was amusing to say the least.

Then he sighed, brows creased as a headache came on at the thought of incompetent people pushing back the project, which was already pushing it for the last couple of months. He had specifically stated that they could not be anymore late than they already were when they started the project, but apparently the people he hired were not competent enough to understand that. He should have known when he hired a different company this time for this project. His usual go to was already swamped with his other projects and he couldn’t afford setting TEchNo Comp back for another year. This was the last time he would hear from his Health and Safety Supervisor, he ought to let that man go. It was the third time he let him down, and enough’s enough.

Rocky looked down at himself, and couldn’t be bothered to change out of his attire. Let them sit in guilt for disturbing his weekend. With that, he left the loneliness of his home, got into his Porsche and drove the familiar road to his office.

When he got there, it was mostly empty as per the norm of a weekend. As he went straight up to his floor, the elevator doors open to Sanha stood up in front of his desk waiting for him with an iced americano. The unusual thing rather was Sanha staring at him in surprise as he took the drink from him.

Rocky frowned and raised a brow. Sanha looked stunned still but Rocky didn’t say anything, just sipped his coffee and waited. 

“Uh, you’re not in a suit?” Rocky’s brow creased further, and looked at Sanha’s own casual attire of a light pink button down paired with plaid trousers. Sanha blushed when he realized Rocky had noted his own attire. “Ah, I mean, I’m just not used to seeing you without it, I guess.”

Rocky nodded slowly, before bypassing the tall man and into his office. He grabbed the needed papers, before Sanha led him to one of the meeting rooms where ten of his staff were already seated and looking nervous.  _ Good, they should be. _

“I briefed them on what you expect of them, and made sure they are prepared so we don’t waste any more time than they already did.” Sanha said with a scowl, clearly bothered with the failure of the project’s progress. Rocky hid a smile, for all his  _ childish _ behaviours, Sanha was a great secretary and he made it known that just because he was a secretary does not mean he can’t call the shots. Sanha made sure Rocky’s work was organized, but also that it fell through and would probably cuss a person out if they failed to follow up to Rocky’s standards. Sanha was probably better than Ingrid. “I apologize for any inconvenience for today, Hyung.”

Rocky waved him off as they step inside the room. The room then fell silent, and the mood reflected what was about to go down.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

When they finished it was pushing past dinner time, and having already skipped lunch to get work done, Rocky was famished. He glanced at Sanha who had meticulously worked with him and knew the younger was probably hungry too. All they had was the iced americano and strawberry milkshake the younger was sipping on.

“You can go home.” Rocky called out gruffly, and Sanha popped his head up with a start.

Sanha glanced at his wristwatch. “Oh, it’s late. I didn’t notice.”

Rocky didn’t offer anything else, the norm. He glanced at Sanha from the corner of his eye to see him tidying up and then the taller of the two stood by his desk.

“Uh…” Rocky heard him trail off, before he raised his head and cocked a questioning brow. Sanha’s cheeks seemed to warm but it could just be the lighting in the room, before the younger blurted out. “Have dinner with me.”

Rocky stared at him for a minute or two, wondering if he heard right.

Sanha blushed, but then seemed to think  _ fuck it _ before he full out whined and spoke in one breath. “Hyung, I’m hungry and I’m sure you’re hungry and it’s the weekend! I’m meeting Bin hyung for dinner anyway and why don’t you just come with and you guys can talk business, kill two birds and one stone and all that stuff.”

Rocky blinked, taken aback. For all the years he worked, no one had never asked him to join for dinner. Not even Ingrid, because she knew he would decline. He was about to say such, when Sanha didn’t even give him a choice when he snatched Rocky’s car keys that he so graciously placed on the table, then ran to the door dangling it like bait.

Rocky growled, but couldn’t help that his stomach swooped.  _ Must be hunger. _ Before he stood and marched past Sanha, the young secretary giggling happily. Really, if it were anyone else, they’d already be fired.

Sanha gave him back his keys only when they reached the garage, since he would be driving them to the location. The younger instructed him where to go from the front seat, and he was glad that they were going to a Korean restaurant – he never really was fond of any other cuisine; yes he ate them but at the end of the day, Korean food was the number one for his palate.

When they arrived and he parked the car, as soon as he stepped inside he almost wanted to run out. When Sanha said he was meeting Bin, he didn’t mention the three others that were joining them. One of them being MJ. Before he could back out, Sanha placed a hand at the small of his back and pushed him forward, all the while exclaiming,  _ Hyung _ , to who in particular Rocky didn’t think it mattered.

The one beside MJ perked up and he waved a hand over as Sanha skipped towards him. “Aga, you’re late!” Rocky could hear the fondness in the tone. Seated beside Bin, Rocky admit was gorgeous and could be a model or maybe he already was, and had reached over and ruffled Sanha’s hair. MJ and Bin only shook their heads in amusement, before Sanha shook them off and retreated a few steps and dragged Rocky at the center of everyone’s attention.

“Hyungs, meet Rocky-hyung, my boss. M-hyung, I’m sure you know him, and Bin-hyung too.” Sanha introduced them to each other as Rocky offered a nod of acknowledgement as he was surreptitiously plopped down on a seat beside Bin while Sanha sat beside Jinwoo. “Beside Bin-hyung is Eunwoo-hyung, his boyfriend. And this is Jinwoo-hyung, M-hyung’s husband.”

Rocky offered a handshake to each before they all settled down to order. As they did, he couldn’t help but glance at MJ over his menu. He heard the older had gotten married a couple years prior, remembered an invitation given to him by Ingrid, but he never went because he was out of the country then. But he did send his well wishes and a gift basket. 

“Rocky-yah, how have you been?” MJ asked him softly, as they all waited for their orders to come, a few minutes later. The others were busy making small talk as they try to calm Sanha’s too high energy as he told them some sort of story. With the two being on the edge of the table, it made it easier for them to talk. Rocky shrugged his shoulders in reply, feeling bad as MJ deflated a tiny bit before masking it with a smile. “You used to be such a chatterbox.”

Rocky couldn’t help but smirk in amusement but didn’t say anything, seeing this MJ grinned taking that as a win. 

“Congratulations.” Rocky gestured to the white gold band on the older’s ring finger. MJ looked down at his hands which he subconsciouly put in front of him, and smiled a loving smile giving a glance at his husband who sat beside him trying to tame a rowdy Sanha. 

MJ blinked in surprise before he goofily said. “Thank you. And thank you for the gift. I heard from halmeoni that you were out of the country for business but it was nice of you to still give your presence.” Again, Rocky shrugged.

Before they could get any more talk in, their food had arrived. Rocky ordering some Samgyeopsal (삼겹살), while the others had a variety of Kimchi (김치), Chimaek (치맥), Soy sauce crab (간장게장), Tteokbokki (떡볶이) and Haemul Pajeon (해물파전). He felt his mouth water at the sight of the dishes, that wretched meeting and time at the gym certainly gave him an appetite.

As he started to dig in, he noticed something off, and before he could stop himself, he stood and hunched over the table, grabbed the plate and switched his Samgyeopsal to the stunned face of one Yoon Sanha. The others also quieted down and stared at him in shock and confusion. Rocky felt a blush taking over his face, but remained stoic nonetheless as he spoke, “There’s shrimp in it,” before scooping a mouthful of pajeon.

Sanha blinked at him in surprise, looking down at his now changed meal and to Rocky. From the corner of the CEO’s eyes, he could see MJ smirking down at his food. The others had shrugged and went back to eating as he explained himself, but Sanha was still staring at him like he grew another head. Rocky sighed in irritation. “You’re allergic, aren’t you?” Sanha nodded slowly, and Rocky knew the younger probably didn’t remember that when he ordered the seafood pajeon, that it came with some shrimps in it. The older also knew that Sanha didn’t know that he knew about said allergy. Rocky raised a brow. “Eat.”

With that command, Sanha dug into his meal avoiding eye contact with anyone. Before the atmosphere could get any weirder, Rocky was brought into conversation about work and business by Bin, Eunwoo and Jinwoo. After that, everything was forgotten, except Rocky knew he will never forget what he just did.

That night, he fell asleep with even more questions about himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow an update just a few days after the last one? haha but i figured i post now, bc i will be busy for the next few weeks with exams! Tell me what you think! Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But of course, as everything else in Rocky’s life, nothing good ever lasts.

Fingers tapped impatiently on the flat surface of the table. Eyes glued to a familiar document, but not actually reading it. By then, he probably already memorized the whole thing but Rocky wouldn’t admit that.  _ Never _ . 

The knock on the door startled him, and he was quick to hide the file that told him everything about the person who just entered with a skip in their step.

“Busy?” Rocky shook his head no and watched as Sanha smiled at him and sat on the chair in front of the desk. “I’ve got the reports back from the relayout of the building structure.”

Rocky leaned back in his chair and sighed. “Tell me if it’s good.”

Sanha shrugged. “Kind of. We can’t reach the target deadline.” Rocky scowled. “ _ But _ , we’ll only be delayed by a day or two. It’s the fastest we can do.”

Rocky ran a hand over his face tiredly. Honestly, he expected worse, but he was still disappointed with the news. If only he had superpowers that he could just snap his fingers and have everything done and perfect — he probably won’t even need people to do the jobs for him. 

“Can’t do anything else, I suppose.” Rocky grumbled underneath his breath, before speaking louder. “If that’s all, thank you.”

It was a dismissal, one Sanha understood and he nodded, before bowing and smiling then left the room, closing the door behind him. As he looked up, a familiar face was waiting by his table.

“Hyung!” Sanha exclaimed before giving a huge hug to MJ, who laughed at the younger’s excitement. “What are you doing here?”

“Nothing,” the older pulled away and smiled. “Just visiting.” 

Sanha looked at him weirdly, “That’s new.” MJ never visited at work, especially for Rocky.

MJ waved him off before gesturing to Rocky’s door, “Is he busy?”

Sanha shook his head, “He’s mostly reviewing paperwork right now, so if you want to see him, go right in.”

MJ grinned, “Perfect.”

Meanwhile, as Sanha left Rocky leant back on his chair and dropped his head behind him. Work had always been a staple in his life, but that didn’t mean he didn’t get sick of it. Sometimes he just wanted to stay away from it and never come back. Maybe he can live in the countryside and milk cows, or by the sea and catch fish for dinner. But alas, as much as he would love to, he liked his life at present anyway.

Rocky cracked his knuckles as he went to dive back in to work, if he hustled enough, maybe just maybe he can go home early. But before he could put that plan to action, there was a knock on the door before it opened, revealing a face he didn’t think he’d see anytime soon after the first.

“Hi.” MJ waved cheerily, closing the door behind him.

If Rocky was surprised, it was hidden well, as he only uttered a short, “Hyung,” in acknowledgement. 

The older sat down and scanned his eyes around the room, a frown gracing his features, no doubt unsatisfied with the barely furnished room. Before MJ smiled again as he faced Rocky, who had given up on actually doing any work that moment. He was much more intrigued by the visit of an old,  _ friend. _

“What brought you by?” The voice was low, devoid of emotion, and Rocky winced internally at how  _ unfriendly _ he sounded. But it was just default, as much as he tried to be  _ cheery _ , it just wasn’t him. 

“I was in the area, and thought–”

“Hyung.” Even after years apart, Rocky still could read MJ like the back of his hand, knowing when the older was bluffing. Not even ashamed at being caught red-handed, MJ just shrugged, leaning back into his seat more comfortably. “Really, what brings you?”

MJ stared at him for a moment, enough time passed that it made Rocky feel uncomfortable, like he was being read like a book. A smile, filled with bittersweet nostalgia, graced the older’s features. “I remember like it was just yesterday when we first met.”

As soon as the words flew out of MJ’s mouth, he was sucked in to the past as it replayed in his mind.

_ Rocky frowned as he twiddled with the paperweight in his hands. It was almost three hours since his father was called in for a meeting, and as usual, he was stationed outside his father’s office in front of his father’s secretary, Ms. Ingrid. He would have wanted to stay inside his father’s office at least, so he could lay down on the couch and take a nap. But he was forbidden to stay inside the room unless his father was in there; his father was scared he’d mess up or something. Rocky scoffed at the thought; it wasn’t like he’d go in and burn the place down and stuff. _

_ An exchange of hushed whispers caught his ear, and he glanced up to see a guy just a little shorter than him, staring at him with a grin while he was being talked to by Ms. Ingrid, thought the guy never actually paid attention to the secretary. Rocky found it weird, but he gave a confused smile back. _

_ The guy immediately came forward, ignoring the hissed, “ _ Myungjun _ !” coming from Ms. Ingrid, and shot his hand at Rocky for a handshake. “Hi, I’m MJ!” _

_ Rocky found this funny as he replied, “Rocky.” _

_ Since that day, he and MJ became friends. He found that the guy was older by him and was a senior at a local high school while he was still in middle school. Rocky used to hate tagging along with his father to do business, but ever since MJ entered his life, he looked forward to the days where he went to the company because he knew MJ would be there. Of course, they also hung out outside the office. They would usually get food or MJ would bring him to some gameroom and they just had fun.  _

_ But of course, as everything else in Rocky’s life, nothing good ever lasts. _

Coming out of his reverie, Rocky looked down at his desk fingers fiddling with his pen. Their friendship had stunted, and they slowly drifted apart. He didn’t really blame MJ, he knew the latter had a life outside Rocky, and with the other being older and entering university, they never had the usual free times that they could spend together. It was during MJ’s second year in university that their friendship had just stopped. MJ had stopped coming to visit his grandmother at the office, and their hangouts had taken too many rainchecks to count that slowly, those rainchecks just never came back. They just ultimately lost touch as he got immersed into the company as MJ got busy with his own life.

MJ must have sensed where his thoughts were as the older gave him an apologetic smile, filled with regret. “I’m sorry...that we lost touch.”

Rocky shook his head and shrugged, as if to say  _ it happens. _

MJ just looked even more sad at the response. “You used to talk a lot, you were almost as much as a chatterbox as me.”

“People change.” It was simple. Rocky changed. MJ looked at him in thought. 

Rocky knew he was probably thinking of how the past Rocky compared to the present one. The past Rocky would have smiled, laughed or even just spoke a little more with emotion. The current one was devoid of emotion, enough so that even his employees didn’t dare approach him other than for work. If he was a good person, he’d be consoling the older, say that it was all fine, explain how his life had been. But this Rocky, was a man of a few words, even fewer emotions.

MJ opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say what he wanted, his phone rang. The older looked down at it and then up to Rocky in regret, but the person was probably important, when the older just sighed and stood up.

“I want to fix our relationship Rocky-gah.” MJ didn’t wait for a response. “This hyung should never have let our friendship die.”

Rocky shook his head. “Hyung–”

MJ raised a hand up. “No. It’s my fault. I should never have been too busy to spend time with you. But this is my chance now and I’m taking it. I have to leave for a client, but I will text you and we will go and get together soon.” The atmosphere changed as MJ grinned widely, wiggling a finger. “No buts, I have enough at home, so you better follow through.”

Before Rocky could say he agreed or not, the latter had already walked out the door, but not before hollering back at him, “If not, I have tons of blackmail material ready for Sanha!”

That was all he heard before the older left and the door closed behind him.

Rocky stared stunned, then he gave a smirk. As always, MJ stayed the same. He bent his head to continue his work. But as he did so, he couldn’t help but feel glad, maybe his life was turning back around. His childhood best friend was back in his life. Hopefully, for good.

  
  


* * *

Rocky sighed, long and tired. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He looked out of his huge glass window looking over the city, the darkness outside seem to fuel his aching bones. The only lights that illuminated the busy streets were the office buildings with workers that worked as late as him, the streetlights lining the roads and the headlights of cars as they headed towards their destination. 

He leaned back into his seat, wondering if he should go home or just stay in the office, it wasn’t like he lacked for anything essential. He did not really want to go all the way to his house just to  _ sleep _ – well, more like staring at the wall – when he didn’t need to. So with another tired sigh escaping him, he stood up and turned off the lights then padded over to his ensuite. 

Once he changed into something comfier than his usual suit attire, he got on his bed and laid down, staring up at the ceiling.

It was a weird kind of day. Something he wasn’t familiar with. Something he didn’t really mind repeating itself.

Rocky was also confused. His hand went up to his chest and rubbed at it, feeling that strange thing he didn’t know he had. Emotions. He wasn’t sure how long it was till he felt like he had them. Over the course of just a couple of months, he had felt more  _ emotions _ compared to the many years spent alone. 

He wasn’t quite sure whether it started when Sanha came into his life, or when his old friend came crashing back into his. Or whether it had anything to do with them at all. He just knew that somehow the last few months had brought him more feelings than he could handle in such a short time span. He wasn’t used to it. Not at all.

He didn’t know how to react. 

Rocky had aged with just a smirk to accompany his face that dare show any hint that he found something to be funny, rude or sad. He was known to be emotionless, expressionless, even  _ soulless _ . So being able to  _ feel _ now, made him wary. Something he didn’t quite know how to handle. 

He spent so long being used to seeing the emptiness staring back at him as he looked into the mirror. A mere twitch of his lips indicating he was  _ happy _ was so foreign that all he knew how to feel and act upon was to be confused. 

Confused Rocky was not fun. He felt out of his element, out of his body. He didn’t know whether he should go back to pretending that emotions don’t exist or welcome the change in his life. 

It might not be a big thing to others, but if you lived for so long not being able to feel anything, a small flicker meant a lot. 

Just like a desert that felt it’s first touch of rain.

* * *

As usual Rocky found himself in the gym. Working out became his sleep. The usual hit of insomnia plagued him and as the years went by, there was nothing that worked to lull him to sleep. So instead of staring at nothing, waiting for sleep that never came, he resorted into just working out. If he was lucky, his muscles would strain on his body that he would fall asleep dead tired; even if it gave him a couple hours of sleep, he’d take what he can get.

By the time the sun had risen, he was bathed in sweat. 

Rocky walked back into his ensuite, towel in hand as he panted, the workout definitely doing its job. Before he could get his clothes laid out, he heard rustling from his office, and his eyes narrowed. It was only a few minutes past 7, work doesn’t start until 9, so who could be in his office out of all places. He forego wearing a shirt as he stalked out of his hidden room, only to pause at the sight of his secretary.

Sanha was dressed for work, as he hummed underneath his breath, and was busy arranging Rocky’s desk, placing sticky notes as he went when needed. Must be how Rocky’s desk manage to look immaculate every time he arrived. The younger looked too chipper in the morning, or maybe that was just Rocky not being a morning person. But he looked even younger, skin just standing out. Sanha didn’t seem to hear him, and instead of staring anymore, he cleared his throat to announce his presence.

The first thing Sanha did was jump and yelp in surprise, dropping the pieces of sticky notes he was holding. The second thing he did was look up with wide eyes. The last thing he did was stare at Rocky, stunned, with eyes looking at him from head to toe, eyes lingering somewhere in between.

They didn’t speak for a while, Rocky didn’t say anything because he was never known for words. Sanha though had more reason to be quiet, Rocky had forgotten that he was practically half-naked, chest glistening with sweat and was a sight for eyes.

When Rocky couldn’t take the silence anymore, he coughed awkwardly which snapped Sanha out of his staring, a hue coloring his cheeks.

“R-rocky! I..uh..didn’t know you came early?” Sanha stuttered, fingers gripping each other.

Rocky shrugged. “I didn’t.”

Sanha tilted his head in confusion. “Huh?”

“I slept here.” Slept probably was not the right word when in fact there was no sleeping involved, but Sanha didn’t need to know that.

Sanha looked around the room and back to him in horror. “Please don’t tell me you slept on the couch or the ground, hyung! That’s bad for your back, and why did you even sleep here? It’s not healthy to not have a proper place to sleep and–”

“I have a bed.”

Sanha paused mid-rant, looking at where Rocky pointed behind him. “B-bed?”

Rocky nodded, and he didn’t know what made him do it, he turned and opened the door wider, indicating for Sanha to follow him in. “I have an ensuite and a gym of sorts hidden away.”

Rocky stood near the ensuite bathroom, watching as Sanha took everything in with face in awe. “Wow. This is bigger than my living room!”

It was cute. The way Sanha stood giddy like a child exploring a new place. Rocky quickly shook his head to get rid of such thoughts. “I’m taking a shower.” With that, he left Sanha not knowing the younger gaped at him, not knowing the extent that simple sentence had a huge effect.

–-

When Rocky got out of the bathroom, he had a towel wrapped around his waist and another he used to dry his hair. His footsteps paused as he gazed at the once empty bed, it was now laid with his suit for the day and a sticky note on top. He padded close and picked the note up, lips twitching.

> _ I hope you don’t mind me choosing hyung! I accidentally opened your closet. You should wear light colors more. _

> _ ;p _

If it were anyone else, they would be fired for even touching his personal items. But it wasn’t just anyone else. It was Sanha. And for the life of him, he couldn’t explain why he didn’t mind one bit.

His gaze went back to the light blue ensemble, he didn’t even think he had such soft colours. Instead of overthinking, he went and changed into it.

When he came out, Sanha was sitting down in front of his desk, writing stuff down in his ipad. When the younger looked up, he blushed seeing Rocky actually wearing his chosen outfit before his head snapped back down. This time, Rocky didn’t hide his smirk.

One thing he was sure of though, as much as he felt confused about everything, he wouldn’t change a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hulllo! I have one more exam next week woohoo! but also I need to write my essay huhu so im sorry for late updates, but i managed a short one this time! I promise after everything calms down enough in uni, you'll get long chapters you deserve!
> 
> as always, comment, leave kudos (if you like) and just enjoy (or don't, tell me your thoughts on what you didn't like!)
> 
> xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyday became a little different than the last. Everyone could see it. Rocky had changed.

Everyday became a little different than the last. Everyone could see it. Rocky had changed.

Since Sanha came into his life, everything didn’t seem like routine anymore. His dull workload and paperworks, suddenly had life. With Sanha’s touch, the little sticky notes, the colored pens, the decorated calendar. It wasn’t so bleak anymore.

Before he used to just walk past people without acknowledging them, but from numerous sidejabs by his little secretary – maybe not so, since Sanha, despite being younger, was still taller than him – he was now giving little nods here and there to his employees. 

With Sanha, came Mj and everyone else in their little circle. Suddenly, his weekends weren’t lonely anymore and instead of going to the gym or bringing home more paperworks, he now has weekly dinners, short coffee catch ups, or just a simple invite over.

One night, they were all gathered in MJ and Jin Jin’s home, a lovely bungalow that was homey and inviting. Rocky was sat in the corner observing the entire scene in front of him. He felt his heart clench, a longing feeling overtaking him.

Jin Jin was cooking in the kitchen, and from the living room, Rocky could see how MJ was not at all helping his husband and instead was bothering him as he kept trying to make the other laugh. At the other corner of the living room, Bin and Dongmin were engrossed in a story Dongmin was telling and every once in a while, Bin would reach over and tuck the other’s hair behind the ears, grazing his fingers down the other’s cheek in a soft gesture. 

Rocky wanted that. 

He wanted a relationship. He wanted someone to look at him like he hung the moon and stars. He wanted to be depended on. He wanted to be loved and to love. 

Rocky wanted to be free.

Growing up, he never thought of having a relationship. When he was younger, he didn’t think it was a matter to deal into. When he grew into his teens, he was more focused on what his father had in store for him and just having a friend. When he had to take over the company, he lost himself and couldn’t bring himself to think of having someone be there with him – didn’t think he deserved it. He just knew how to be alone.

Now, he was pushed back into the path he was deterred from, and he didn’t really know how to handle it. He wanted it, but he was scared. He didn’t like admitting that to himself, but he was scared of gaining something only to lose it in the end. All his life, that was his story – he didn’t know whether he wants to continue living it.

Articles came about as soon as he came into his position in his company. As years went by, it went from “ _ youngest CEO _ ” to “ _ when is he marrying _ ”. His PR had wanted to release statements, but he always waved it off and let his silence be the answer. When his mother had bothered with him then, she was pushing for him to give something to the media to avoid backlash on herself, but Rocky was not willing to. Why did he have to? Then of course, what really set everyone off was a scandal of his sexuality. He didn’t answer that either.

The thing was, Rocky had known he was attracted to males ever since he understood what feelings are and which are warranted. But he never really had a reason to say his orientation, and it wasn’t anyone’s business to know it either. Though he didn’t mind anyone knowing, no one had asked him personally anyway, so he stayed silent. 

“Hi.” 

Rocky blinked out of his thoughts at the cute voice interrupting it.  _ Cute, _ even his mind recognizes it quickly. He turned to Sanha who was watching him with a smile, and he quirked a brow.

“We’re about to start dinner. M-hyung asked me to call you over.” Rocky nodded in understanding, and stood up. Sanha had yet to step back and so when he stood, he was aware at the lack of space between them. Rocky knew Sanha was taller than him, but at that moment, their height difference was clear and he didn’t mind it one bit. Sanha looked shocked at their proximity and was about to step away, when Rocky reached an arm preventing him from doing so.

They stood there at a stand still. Rocky staring at the way his hand gripped on to Sanha’s arm, gaze slowly and gradually moving up, until he was looking up into his secretary’s widened and surprised eyes. He saw the way the other’s adam’s apple bobbed in nervousness – why? He wasn’t sure – and he spoke gently. “Thank you.”

Then he released the younger and stepped around him and went into the dining room, leaving the younger alone – not knowing Sanha was staring at him with an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

  
  


* * *

That night, when Rocky got home and after getting ready for bed, he stared at the ceiling in deep thought. The thoughts he had earlier before dinner, plagued him again. He wasn’t sure what it meant. 

He seemed to be confused these days. 

Then a flash of image appeared in his mind, and it brought a smile to his face.

Rocky sat up quickly in shock, hands touching his mouth, feeling the way his face widened into a smile. Then the reason why. The same image flashed in his eyes. Then he dropped back down in bed and mutter a curse.

How did he just realize this now?

He wondered how he was going to face this tomorrow. 

But all he knew was that, he wasn’t _entirely_ against his new revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this is short! I also bring some sort of bad news!
> 
> This story will come to an end soon, and it's my fault honestly. I've been so busy and all the ideas for this story has just left me uninspired (especially since it's an AU, and I'm more into writing their idol world interpreted as my own) but thank you for giving this story a chance!
> 
> I will continue to meet you with oneshots instead, I seem to be better with that! If I do end up making another longer story, it won't be an AU probably :)
> 
> as always, thank you and love you all!
> 
> Reach out to me on my [ twitter account ](https://twitter.com/aaxbbxx) and send me stuff like requests or if you just want to fangirl with me about sanhyuk/socky, myungjin or binwoo! Or you can also ask me questions on [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/aaxbbxx)   
I appreciate all criticisms, messages and such xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocky leaned forward slowly, eyes meeting his. Sanha held his breath as Rocky came closer and closer. He closed his eyes and waited. 

It’s been a week since his revelation. Since he knew that the emotions he felt, were something more romantic than he thought it was. Rocky was unfamiliar with this territory and he didn’t know what to do, so for the past week, he was doing double the work just so his mind would be too busy to think about Sanha. 

Rocky wasn’t sure how to proceed with things. Was he supposed to confess? Was he supposed to talk to Sanha about it? Was he supposed to just do nothing? 

He barely knows anything about feelings, much less about relationships. He thought about asking MJ, but then the older might reveal his secret too soon to Sanha and that would just ruin things. He wants it to be a solid plan, one that he was ready for and one that he knows what to do with. The others were a no-go either, aside from the fact that although they spent enough time to consider themselves close friends, Rocky was still uncomfortable opening himself up about these kinds of things. He knew he would get support and help, but at the same time, they were Sanha’s friends and one wrong slip of the tongue and the younger would know.

To say Rocky was frustrated was an understatement.

Rocky groaned out loud, wanting to smack his face down on his table that was littered with contracts, petitions, and job orders. 

“Okay?” His head snapped up at the question, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. 

Let it be known that Rocky  _ never _ feels embarrassed as he does everything with pride and elegance, but sitting there staring up at an amused Sanha, well, let’s just say there was a first time for everything.

Rocky shook his head, eye catching the time. “You should probably head home now, it’s getting late.”

Sanha shook his head. “You’re still here and working on that new merger. If you stay, I stay.” Rocky raised a brow, smirking at the last sentence. Sanha caught what he said as he stuttered out, blushing hotlly. “I-I mean to, you know… get the job done easier! Okay I’m just gonna go back.”

Rocky stared at the fast retreating man, before shaking his head fondly. To be honest, he didn’t mind it one bit. But it was getting late, and as much as he knew how important the documents were – he glanced back at Sanha through the open doorway and looked at the sniffling man – there was much more precious things needing priority.

In less than a minute, his desk was sorted and ready for when he comes back the next day. Rocky grabbed his car keys and marched out the door towards an unsuspecting Sanha.

“C’mon, let’s go home.” He said quietly to the younger man, who blinked at him owlishly. Rocky rolled his eyes and smirked, reaching out for that soft pink scarf the other has and wrapped it around his neck as he leaned over the table. He could have sworn Sanha stopped breathing but it must just be his imagination. He stood back up, and walked towards the elevators. “Hurry.”

Just as he pressed the down button, he heard rushed footsteps just in time for the elevator to open. When he glanced back at Sanha, he was looking down at the floor with some hue on his cheek.  _ Huh. _

When they were in the car and finally on the road, it was silent save for the thrum of music playing quietly in the background. One would think it would be weird, but Rocky found that he and Sanha never had awkward silences, in fact, it was more comforting than not. Most of the time, Sanha would babble endlessly about random things, once it was about doraemon to which Rocky was still confused how they got into the topic, but he didn’t mind. There was never really a person that can make Rocky comfortable with their silence or their conversation, there was always this tension with other people and some light shift in the air, but with Sanha, he can breathe.

In no time, they arrived in front of Sanha’s apartment complex and Rocky turned off the engine. Usually, Sanha would get out and say his thanks with his adorable smile, but today, he just sat there and looked to be lost in thought. He didn’t know what made him do it, but the soft pillowy cheek looked as inviting as always, and now that he understood his stance with his feelings with Sanha, he didn’t stop himself like he’d been doing when he reached out to poke it softly.  _ Soft. _

Sanha startled and looked at him with wide eyes. Rocky couldn’t help it, he laughed. 

“Y-you’re laughing.”

Rocky quieted down to stare at Sanha who looked at him in wonder. He tilted his head. “Am I not allowed to?”

Sanha blushed. “No, I mean yes.” The younger groaned while Rocky chuckled again. “You know what I mean.’

Rocky nodded, “I know.” He stared again. “What’s wrong?”

Sanha sighed and shook his head. “Nothing.”

Rocky frowned. “Don’t lie to me. I don’t like being lied to.”

Sanha raised his eyes to meet Rocky’s, and he smiled apologetically. “I know, I’m sorry. I just...don’t want to say it.”

Rocky was curious to know, but he wouldn’t push the younger. So he just nodded. “If it’s anything I can do something about, tell me.”

“ _ If only it was that easy. _ ” Sanha mumbled, though it was too quiet for Rocky to hear and he tilted his head in confusion. Sanha then spoke more loudly as he smiled teasingly, the troubled atmosphere dissipating. “You’re talking a lot today, hyung.”

Rocky sat back in his seat and shrugged. Maybe it was because he actually had a reason to talk now. 

“Anyway, I better go. Thank you for driving me home.” Sanha grinned at him brightly, the usual adorable smile ever present on his handsome face. Rocky nodded in response. Sanha turned and opened the door.

“Wait.” Rocky’s voice interrupted and he turned back around, only to gasp and lean back.

Rocky leaned forward slowly, eyes meeting his. Sanha held his breath as Rocky came closer and closer. He closed his eyes and waited. 

“ _ Bye.”  _ Was what was whispered before he heard unbuckling. When he opened his eyes, Rocky sat back in his seat with a smirk, before he looked down to see that the older had unbuckled his seatbelt, which he forgot to take off before trying to exit the vehicle. Sanha’s face went red, and he stammered another goodbye before rushing out and up his apartment.

Rocky followed his movements, with the smirk still present in his face. He wished he had done what he wanted to do. But alas, he wanted to talk first before anything else happens. But next time…

He would definitely give Sanha that damn kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, Rocky is getting bold and playful, definitely a change from his stoic behaviour. Poor Sanha lol


	8. baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocky was deeply disturbed. And wary.

Rocky’s eyebrows creased as he frowned for what felt like the seventh time in an hour. The same amount of times Sanha came in to give some documents or let him know of changes in his schedules or setting up meetings. Honestly, he could barely remember what Sanha came in for since the younger didn’t even so much as spare him a glance or his usual smile other than speaking in a blank voice as he delivered information after information before leaving in haste as soon as the last word left his mouth.

Rocky didn’t expect to come in the next day after dropping Sanha off to be like this. Certainly, he was expecting a blushing Sanha stuttering his way through as Rocky planned to tease him from the night before to set his plan of knowing if the other liked him back. But of course, that plan went out the window when he arrived to an empty secretary’s desk which was unusual because Sanha  _ always _ greeted him first with that charming smile of his and with coffee at hand. When he came into his office, his coffee was there on his desk where he normally sets it down. He didn’t see Sanha until later when the younger came into the room to inform him of his schedule for the day. He didn’t even get to speak about anything else before Sanha bowed and left the room. It wasn’t like he did say anything after the schedule giving routine, but he wanted to actually talk to Sanha this time. But of course, every attempt was thwarted for the past hour.

Rocky knew something was definitely off. Was Sanha sick? Did he do anything wrong? Did Sanha find him offensive for what he did?

After an hour of this silent treatment of sorts, Rocky stopped trying and just continued to observe the younger as he came and went. Rocky has never seen Sanha so blank-faced and quiet for the entire time they have been working together. The other surely can’t even stay quiet through  _ eating _ and you have to chew as you eat - something he knew MJ did as well. 

Rocky was deeply disturbed. And wary.

He didn’t know what to do next, so he resigned himself to the treatment and maybe it was just Sanha having a bad day of sorts. The next day will surely be better.

* * *

The next day wasn’t any better. So did the next, and the next, and the next. Until The weekend came and no word from Sanha aside from work.

He was going crazy!

Before, Rocky wasn’t concerned from lack of communication between himself and other people. He liked it that way. He liked that he only had to speak with regards to work. He didn’t even have to say anything to Mrs. Kim, because she already knew him well enough that he wasn’t that kind of person and didn’t take any offense to it.

But Sanha was different. 

From the first time they met, Sanha could care less if Rocky replied back to any of his ramblings or comments. He just stayed true to himself and spoke to Rocky like he wasn’t his boss and treated him with the same respect as everyone else but at the same time did not treat him like others would. Sanha had no qualms on getting into his personal space or speaking the truth. If it were anyone else, they would be fired on the spot, but Sanha’s boylike charms and smiles had gotten to Rocky and no matter what he did, he couldn’t bring himself to tell Sanha to back off. 

So having a silent Sanha was driving him crazy. Rocky couldn’t believe he wanted to talk at all. But of course, this was Sanha he was talking about.

It was already Sunday night, though not really too late, and Rocky was still in this dilemma. He groaned outloud and shifted on the bed. Just as he did so, his phone vibrated on the nightstand and he rolled over to grab his phone. When he saw it was from Sanha, he sat up quickly as he read the message over.

> _ From: Sanha _
> 
> _ I’m sorry I won’t be able to come in tomorrow. I am a bit under the weather and would probably spread whatever I have if I came in to work. Attached is your schedule for tomorrow and everything else you would need. Please feel free to email me when you need something, I would just work from home and send you whatever you need. Thank you. _

Rocky frowned then with a stupid idea, got off the bed and changed into some casual clothes consisting of a plaid shirt and some blazer over it with black jeans. He put on some trainers and got his keys, quickly leaving the house. It was probably a crazy spontaneous thing he had ever done, but he was doing it anyway.

* * *

Rocky stared at the door. What he had been doing for the last two minutes. He was hesitant because he didn’t know if he would be welcomed. He breathed out then raised his hand to knock but before he could, the door opened and he was met with a pitiful looking Sanha who stared at him in surprise. Even looking sick, the younger one was looking adorable with a beret on his head and a sweater a size too big underneath his overalls. 

“R-Rocky!” Sanha exclaimed in surprise, throat hoarse and sniffling here and there. “What are you doing here?” Then his eyes widened in panic. “I-is there something wrong at the office? I can go and ch–”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Rocky waved a hand then looked him over as he gave a questioning gesture of his outfit. “You’re heading out?”

Sanha nodded, confusion plain on his face. “I was going t-to” *sniffle* “buy some medicine. But what are you doing h-here then, hyung?”

Rocky smiled and then raised the bags he had in hand - one from the pharmacy and another from his favourite restaurant that served the best  _ samgyetang _ . “Since you’re sick, I figured I’d bring some for you to make you feel better.” Sanha stared at him in surprise. Rocky was confused if the redness in his cheek was due to not feeling well or if he was blushing. “I wouldn’t want my best secretary to die on me now.” He teased to ease the tension. “Can I come in?”

Sanha, still looking confused, stepped aside and Rocky entered. The door closed behind him.

Rocky set the bags down on the counter, carefully taking what’s inside in each to place on the counter. “Okay, you should probably eat first before taking some meds. This will make you feel better. I guarantee.” He looked up and smiled softly at Sanha, who stood staring at him. “What?”

Sanha shook his head slowly, approaching and settling down on one of the barstools. “N-nothing. I just didn’t expect you to come all the way here.”

Rocky chuckled, setting a spoon and the soup bowl in front of the younger. “Me either. But I also can’t leave you alone feeling sick.”

Sanha seemed to blush but just might be a trick of light and mumbled his thanks and had his fill of the  _ samgyetang _ . The younger exclaimed softly as he took in the first mouthful.

Rocky smirked. “Good then?”

Sanha nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! You weren’t kidding, hyung. I think I’m feeling better from just one bite.” Then he giggled.

Rocky could have cooed out loud at the cuteness of it all. Sanha giggling, looking adorable in his outfit and that small wonder and awe in his eyes as he took spoonful after spoonful of soup and chicken. But Rocky does not coo, so he smirked instead as he leaned against the counter. “I don’t lie, you know.”

For most of the time, Rocky left Sanha to his  _ samgyetang _ in peace and just continued to watch him eat softly. The other didn’t seem to mind the silence on his part and continued to eat, occasionally sniffling and coughing here and there. It didn’t seem too bad, but the continuous flushed cheeks the younger had, had Rocky frowning in concern. The other might have a temperature and if so, need to take those medicines he bought right away.

When Sanha finished, he placed the spoon inside the half-empty bowl and fidgeted with his fingers.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, looking down at the bowl with furrowed brows.

Now, Rocky was confused. Why would he be sorry?

“For being standoff-ish.”

“Oh.” Rocky let a breath out. So they were talking about this now then. “About that...Did I do something wrong?”

Sanha’s head snapped up and his eyes widened as he waved two hands in denial. “No! You didn’t. I was just…” 

Rocky leaned forward, brows furrowed. “Just? Sanha, if I ever did anything wrong, you can tell me, right? I wouldn’t fire you or anything. If I made I mistake, tell me so I can fix it.”

“It’s not that you did anything wrong, Rocky.” Sanha bit his lip, looking guilty almost. “I guess, I’m just going through some things and took it out on you.”

Rocky sighed in relief that it wasn’t because of him but concern flared up again. “Something else the matter then? You know, even if I don’t talk a lot, or seem to not care, I do. So you can tell me anything, I’ll be there for you.”

Sanha shook his head and smiled up at him softly. “Thank you, but uhm, I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Are you sure? If you’re scared...”

“Yeah.” Sanha nodded. “I’ll tell you when I’m ready.” 

Rocky let it go, even if he was curious about what’s bugging Sanha. He knew if it were him, he wouldn’t want to be pushed either. So he nodded in acceptance. “Just know, I’m here, okay?”

Sanha nodded again. Then, as if Rocky could finally breathe, he gave one of his signature grins.

To mask how he was feeling, before he could do anything more stupid, he gave the medicines to Sanha while he cleaned up. The younger had protested but he just gave him a glare that what he heard could intimidate anybody, so the younger had just pouted and sat back down. When he was done, almost twenty minutes later, Sanha had transferred to the couch, looking drowsier than ever.

“Ah, right.” Rocky exclaimed as he approached the younger and crouched in front of him. “I think I bought the night version, so it’s going to make you drowsy. I’m sorry.”

Sanha waved his hand tiredly, and giggled. “It’s okay, I haven’t been sleeping well, so this can help.”

Rocky frowned at hearing that. How did he not notice the other was sick during the week? Then again, makeup worked wonders. He stood back up as he looked around the room, noticing a hallway towards what he assumed was the bedroom. Then he looked back down at Sanha, who seemed to be out of it and he smiled. “Alright, come on, I think you should probably go to bed now.”

Sanha pouted up at him. “But I don’t wanna walk.”

Rocky shook his head. “That’s fine. But you’re still going to bed.”

Without any warning, he leaned down and hoisted the taller one in his arms. Sanha yelped as he did so. “ _ H-hey! _ ”

Even with a height disadvantage, Sanha was not hard to carry, he was almost light as a feather even with his long limbs. That, or because Rocky was so used to the gym. The younger had protested the whole time, but just wrapped his arms around the other’s neck anyway. When they reached the bedroom, a soft blue themed master suite with cute stuffed toys decorating some nook and cranny, Rocky set him down softly.

Sanha whined, then snuggled into the covers, eyelids getting heavier the next. Before he giggled. Rocky chuckled before sitting down beside him and covering him up in blankets. “What are you giggling about?”

Sanha shook his head and giggled again. “I dunno.”

Rocky smiled, taking off Sanha’s beret and running a hand through those loose strands of hair and smoothing it down. Sanha didn’t seem to mind, snuggling deeper into the pillows with his eyes closed, now quiet. He stayed like that for a while, before he couldn’t help himself. 

He leaned down and pressed a kiss on the other’s forehead. “Goodnight, baby.” Then, he stood up and walked back out the door, before he got halfway out. A mumbled response was heard that froze him.

_ “Love you, night night Rocky. _ ”

Rocky stood there for what felt like hours, a grin forming on his face as the seconds ticked. With that revelation, he was more determined than ever.

Sanha will be his. It’s just a matter of time and patience.

With that, he left. Heart big and full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! Aside from the fact that Rocky is now slowly changing and now bold with his feelings (well not really bold, but you know what i mean), I decided not to end this story so soon. I was thinking, I feel like I'm just going to see where this goes and not set a limit on how long this should be. I'm gonna go with the brain flow and just write to my heart's content until it feels like it should end.
> 
> I know many of you were sad about it ending, but now, CHEER UP ! 
> 
> love you all so much! as always, I love hearing what you think! Find me on twitter to dm me or something about requests or just fangirl or just talk lmao (I also made a kakaotalk gc for caged bird and written in the stars oneshots specifically for everyone to send me requests or talk and hype with others, if you do have kakaotalk; dm me on twt for the groupchat)


End file.
